<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Duel of Ravens by LordCaptainCommanderDunn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418579">The Duel of Ravens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn'>LordCaptainCommanderDunn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an idea that i had about a deadliest warrior style match up between these two one eyed sorcerers and thought why not put it into writing. hope you enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Duel of Ravens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloodraven's single red eye slowly swept over the sea from the deck of his ship, watching as the ship bearing the sign of the golden kraken on the sails. It wasn't the silence, that had been destroyed during the massacre in the throne room where all those responsible for the red wedding had been executed. However, it was equally large, and he knew that his target was on it. A dark aura seemed to accompany the ship, likely from her captain.<br/>"Euron Greyjoy," he muttered, stroking dark sister's hilt. "Your time has come. I promised Queen Dacey i would return her your head, and your blood will help me forge a blade worthy of Daeron the young dragon."<br/>He gestured to his raven's teeth archers, "slacken the sails, i want them to keep on our tail if the plan is to succeed."<br/>his men nodded and went to their positions either in the rigging or below decks. Bloodraven considered what would be his best course of action. he had three choices as he saw it, wait on the deck with the straw dummies he'd set up, go below decks, or head up into the rigging with his archers.</p><p>"It will likely be best for me to go up into the rigging," he decided, pulling his hood up and climbing into the rigging. Once there, he unslung his wierwood bow and nocked an arrow to the string. "Now we wait."<br/>Euron crowseye watched as the ship drew closer and closer, his single eye narrowed in intense contemplation. "This is an interesting turn of events," he remarked, "they're slowing, more than they should. Why?"<br/>Casually, he motioned to his mute first mate, "Drop that old priest we picked up in quohor into the ocean, but allow me to cut his throat first. His blood will be needed to provide us a neccesary advantage should we desire it."<br/>The black priest that they had taken during their raid on the city was dragged out onto the deck, his eyes wild with fear and shade of the evening. Euron bent down and smiled into his face. "Ready to serve the one true god?" he asked, slowly drawing his valyrian steel dagger. Casually he spun it through his fingers and placed it against the man's neck. "Some shade of the evening would be appreciated," he remarked. Dutifully one of his minions handed a cup of the psychedelic liquid to him. Breathing in, he slit the man's throat and pressed the gaping wound to the lip of the cup.<br/>the blood quickly mixed with the purple shade of the evening, turning it a deep black. Licking his already purple lips, Euron drank deeply from the cup, the strange visions that normally came with drinking from the cup were replaced with a distorted vision of under the water. Euron grinned and shifted his gaze back to normal. "Attack," he remarked.<br/> Bloodraven watched as the enemy ship approached him, much faster than even he'd hoped. "Ready your bows," he remarked, "the enemy is coming."<br/>Euron drew his valyrian steel sword as he prepared to leap over onto the enemy ship. The grappling hooks clanked as they were flung onto the deck and caught on the railing.<br/>Should i simply burn it to send the king and queen a message? Euron thought, or shall i take the spoils?<br/>"Burn the ship, take only the plunder, kill everyone!" Euron commanded as the ship was close. With a maniacal yell, Euron leaped onto the boat, his valyrian steel greatsword held lazily in his hand<br/>Euron slashed at one of the men standing on the deck, shade of the evening causing him to run forward, visions and other psychedelic images flickering around him. Laughing, he cut down man after man until finally, he realized something. there was no blood on the deck. there was only straw and broken bits of pot steel armor.<br/>Grimacing, he looked up, single eye narrowed, then he saw them up in the rigging, men in gray clothes holding wierwood bows.<br/>Bloodraven smiled and pulled back his arrow.</p><p>he glared down at his enemy, noting the valyrian steel sword and, of all things, a suit of armor.</p><p>"Fire," he loosed his arrow.<br/>Euron had a split second to choose between leaping out of the path of the arrows or raising his arm to block the little of his face that was exposed by his helmet.<br/>Before he could do anything, A large wave smashed against the boat, causing him to stumble, just as the arrows ricocheted off his armor. He looked up and bellowed up at the rigging. "Come down and face me, red eye!" he bellowed. "Or are you too much of a coward to face me sword to sword without that damned bow of yours."<br/>Bloodraven glanced to the side, noticing his men slipping onto the other ship even as his archers shot down the men on the silence's deck, and on his deck. "I have to keep him occupied, and arrows aren't going to do much against his armor."<br/>"Shoot down at him, give me room to get down there," he remarked to his raven's teeth archers as he grabbed one of the ropes. They nodded and started shooting at the deck in front of Euron forcing him to step backward.<br/>Taking advantage of the space, Bloodraven tossed his bow to one of his captains, then slid down to the deck via the rope and landed on his feet, dark sister coming out of her sheath.<br/>Euron smiled, his single eye glittering behind his helmet. "Come, let's see if i can give you a matching set," he gestured toward Bloodraven's single eye. "Seems appropriate that the queen sent a one eyed man to kill another one eyed man."<br/>"I defeated Aegor rivers in combat," Bloodraven said coldly as he hefted his sword, "I doubt you are his equal."<br/>Euron laughed, "No mortal man is my equal, bastard," he declared, spreading his arms expansively. "I am a god on earth, you are an insect."<br/>"He's mad," Bloodraven realized, but he had no time to think, Euron attacked, sword swinging.<br/> Bloodraven parried but euron kept attacking with an unnatural fury. As the one eyed reaver attacked, Bloodraven saw that his mouth was stained purple and his teeth were black from some strange liquid.<br/>around them, the ship began burning, just as bloodraven had planned, but it was too soon. Grimacing, he tried attacking harder, but his sword bounced off of euron's armor</p><p>back and forth they fought, red eye and black eye locked in an intense gaze as each one tried to find an opening in the other's defenses.https://tenor.com/view/gameof-thrones-Euron began pushing, sword slashing at Bloodraven's unprotected face. "Come on, is that the best the mighty bloodraven can do!"<br/>Bloodraven remained silent as he deflected the attacks. Snarling ferociously, Euron kept stabbing, his tongue still working. "How is your sister?" he asked, "the most beautiful woman in the world?" He laughed, "She can't have that good of taste if she likes your ugly mug."<br/>Teeth gritted in concentration, Bloodraven kept going, wanting to wear his opponent down. He had to get Euron to over extend so he could hit him. Abruptly, Euron slashed, and he tried to parry, but the size of euron's blade knocked dark sister out of Bloodraven's hand.<br/>Snarling, Euron slashed at Bloodraven's head, but Brynden leaped aside but the tip of the weapon managed to score a gash across his ribs. Chest burning, Bloodraven rolled to his feet and ran for Dark Sister. Before he could get there Euron slashed at him, only to have it get caught in the mast. Bloodraven grabbed dark sister and slashed at Euron's neck, Only for the reaver to catch dark sister between his armored forearm and chest<br/>Quickly, Euron slammed his boot into bloodraven's chest, sending him crashing to the deck. saltwater leaking into his wounds.<br/>grunting, euron pulled his sword free and advanced toward brynden, just as two of his raven's teeth leaped from the rigging and attacked the crowseye.<br/>Laughing, Euron cut the first man down, then blocked the other man before punching him in the face and shoving dark sister through his throat<br/>Grimacing, Bloodraven grabbed a sword from a fallen reaver, then charged back toward Euron, who held dark sister and his greatsword in his other hand. euron struck at him, twin swords spinning, but Bloodraven deflected one attack, then shoved a dagger through the kink in Euron's arm. Euron yelled and dropped dark sister, allowing Bloodraven to grab it and start attacking.<br/>Snarling, Euron charged, swinging his weapon over and over again, slamming bloodraven's blade aside even as his flagging arms tried to deflect the attacks. "I'll kill you, red eye!" Euron growled as he slammed his sword into bloodraven's. However, when they locked blades, Euron slammed his booted foot into bloodraven's leg sending him to the ground.<br/>Laughing with joy, Euron raised his sword, then a man in the rigging fired an arrow right into Euron's shoulder right in between the slits of his armor. Bellowing, Euron stumbled backward, screaming words in an unfamiliar language. Then Bryden recognized it, it was valyrian.<br/>The sea began to boil and roil as something enormous rose from the water and slammed into the ship. "What in seven hells was that?" Bloodraven demanded. Euron laughed wildly. "Your doom, red eye!"<br/>Abruptly a large tentacle shot out of the sea and lashed out, grasping onto the ship and grabbing one of the raven's teeth and dragging him into the ocean. Snarling, Bloodraven raised his sword and slashed at another tenacle that lashed around his leg. cutting it away, with a single blow<br/>the beast rose up and started pulling more and more people into the water, even as the ship began cracking apart.<br/>Snarling, Bloodraven leaped onto the poop deck, followed quickly by Euron as the ship broke, revealing a giant maw. "You're going to die, Red Eye," Euron taunted, raising his sword. "Whether by my sword or the kraken, You will die."<br/>Bloodraven grinned and ran to the railing, "You've played right into my hands." he remarked, leaping onto the wood as Euron closed in on him. Euron paused, single eye filled with confusion. "What?"<br/>Grinning, Bloodraven leaped into the air, grabbing onto one of the swinging ropes, and landed on the deck of Euron's ship. "Your beast is sitting on several casks of Wyldfyre, crowseye." he called. "And you both are about to burn!"<br/>Euron yelled in defeated fury as Bloodraven took a bow and flaming arrow from one of his raven's teeth who'd slipped onto Euron's ship during the duel<br/>with a roar, the wyldfire that they'd stored in the hull exploded, vaporizing the kraken and euron in a single fiery explosion.<br/>Sighing, Bloodraven sagged to the ground, then let his bow slip from his fingers. "It is done," he whispered.<br/>the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.amazon.com/B-Malachi-Dunn/s?k=B.+Malachi+Dunn this is a link to my published work, if my writing appeals to you, check my stuff out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>